Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action
Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Jeremy get whisked into the world of Total Drama Action. Doofenshmirtz plans to send an army of monsters onto the Abandoned Film Lot, holding Courtney and Gwen hostage as he does so. It's up to the remaining castmates and an army of Phinedroids and Ferbots to save the day. Episode Summary Candace and Jeremy are enjoying quality time in Candace's room, where suddenly they hear a noise outside her window. Turns out that Phineas and Ferb are working on a transporter device that can transport someone from one TV show to another. After Ferb accidentally falls in trying to get the machine to work, Phineas, Candace and Jeremy, in that order, join him. Upon waking up, they discover they are in the world of Total Drama Action. To prove this, host Chris McLean shows up to greet them. He is then followed by the show's 15 castmates - Duncan, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Gwen, Owen, LeShawna, Trent, Bridgette, Beth, Justin, Harold, Izzy and Courtney, in that order. Candace wonders about the whereabouts of the remaining seven contestants - Cody, Noah, Katie, Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler and Sadie - and Chris explains they did not qualify. At the same time, Phineas points out that the castmates (plus Cody but minus Justin, Courtney and Harold) were playable in Mega Man 5 for NES, thus stirring flashbacks to that game, set to Disturbed's "Indestructible". After the flashbacks end, Phineas discovers that Ferb and Perry are nowhere to be seen. Turns out Ferb is made as Chef Hatchet's apprentice. As for Perry, he enters the oven en route to his lair. Upon his arrival, Major Monogram informs him that Doofenshmirtz has found a new hideout in the form of a tower floating in the sky, and that Agent P must put a stop to Doofenshmirtz' latest scheme. Meanwhile, Chris and the castmates give Phineas, Candace and Jeremy a tour of the film lot while giving a lecture of TDA and how it compares to the previous season that is Total Drama Island. Upon arriving at the trailers where the castmates sleep, Chris assigns Phineas to the Killer Grips (alongside Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen and Izzy) and Candace and Jeremy to the Screaming Gaffers (alongside Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Harold, LeShawna and DJ). As for Geoff and Bridgette, they became a team all their own, which Chris dubs Team Gidgette (Gidgette is their names put together). The following morning at breakfast, the castmates (at this point, Phineas, Candace and Jeremy now count as castmates) discover that Ferb's cooking is way better than Chef's, whereas Phineas has a plan to keep all 15 castmates on the film lot and have the Aftermath shows occur: create a Geoffdroid and Bridgebot to host the Aftermath shows as well as Phinedroids and Ferbots to compete in assorted challenges, some from TDI, some from TDA, and some original challenges conceived by the castmates. The challenges are run by any of the 18 castmates, Chris, Chef, Ferb or any combination thereof. Each challenge has seven Phinedroids and seven Ferbots participating; the Phinedroids are one team, the Ferbots are another. When one team wins, the other team will take part in an award show where all but one robot will be given a Gilded Chris award. The robot that did not get an award will walk down the Walk of Shame and board the Lame-o-sine. (Gilded Chrises, the Walk of Shame, and the Lame-o-sine apply to TDI challenges as well as TDA ones, mainly because the challenges are, for the most part, held on the film lot and not Camp Wawanakwa; thus making it pointless to have campfire ceremonies where all but one robot will be given a marshmallow, and the robot that didn't get a marshmallow will depart from the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers.) The montage of challenges is set to Adema's "The Way You Like It". At Doofenshmirtz' floating tower, the mad doctor is getting a massage courtesy of his daughter Vanessa when suddenly Agent P bursts in. Doofenshmirtz then explains that he is planning to annihilate the film lot by sending an army of monsters onto it. In order to do so, he will hold, as hostages, any two Total Drama contestants of his choice, and that his army will consist of Orcs, Goblins, Fimir (reptillian cyclopes), Skeletons, Mummies, Zombies, Chaos Warriors (knights) and a Gargoyle. Agent P then gives a disapproving look, so Doofenshmirtz sets up a rope trap. Back on the film lot, the castmates are enjoy three separate buffet-style meals as prepared in the If You Can't Take the Heat... challenge run by Geoff: the Grips have a Mexican fiesta; the Gaffers have a Southern-style barbecue; and Team Gidgette have an Italian feast. Right as Harold makes an anti-Semitic comment in front of Duncan, who is Jewish (Lindsay is also Jewish, whereas Ezekiel is half-Jewish and Courtney is a quarter-Jewish), a screaming match, set to Adema's "Freaking Out", breaks out amongst the Gaffers that soon becomes an all-out brawl, but the Grips and Team Gidgette, unaware of the commotion, continue eating regardless. As for Trent, he is in the forest, where he tearfully sings the first verse of Mike and the Mechanics' "The Living Years". Then country superstars Lady Antebellum tackle the rest of the song until Trent picks up on the fourth verse. (Even during the song the Gaffers are still beating each other up, but the Grips and Team Gidgette are ignoring the commotion as usual.) After the castmates finish their dinner, Gwen decides to talk with Trent and see why he sang that song. Turns out he was channeling the origins of his number nine obsession. Later on, Lindsay announces that she has dumped Tyler for Phineas, thus starting a montage set to "My New Boyfriend". After the montage and song end, Heather is seen wearing a wig that's an exact replica of Tyler's hairstyle, complete with his signature headband. In the days following, the Grips compete in sports-themed challenges set to Drowning Pool's "Let the Sin Begin". Meanwhile the Gaffers are watching a blog Gwen put up about how people should go green, with Katie and Sadie in the background. The two BFFFLs talk about going green before Gwen's cue, prompting Gwen to tell the two to shut up. Katie and Sadie then apologize but tell her that her show kinda of sucks. The Gaffers then show a blog where Heather is wearing a wig that's an exact replica of Gwen's hairstyle, teal highlights and all, holding Katie and Sadie hand-puppets. She calls it the "Loser Gwen Show" and makes fun of everything she did, right down to Gwen and Trent's relationship. As for Team Gidgette, Bridgette challenges Geoff to assorted water-sport challenges, set to "My Wettest Friend". After the song, Team Gidgette discover that all their regular clothes are burned in a bonfire by animatronic lawn gnomes that live underground, have drills for hats and only speak Dutch. Team Gidgette are then left in their swimwear, and the wardrobe department won't spare them extra clothes. At the same time, Phineas discovers that the Phinedroids and Ferbots have created some of his and Ferb's crazy inventions, as rewards for completing the different TDI and TDA challenges. The Gaffers use the matter transporter to retrieve, among other things, Duncan's long-lost dog Petey and Heather's cat Bruiser, while the Grips use the shrinking machine to shrink down to size. This then starts a montage set to "When You're Small". Soon after, masked assassins, vicious demons and thugs invade the film lot, and Team Gidgette swing into martial arts action and fight off these fiends; all is set to Ill Niño's "This Time's for Real". Later Chef puts the Gaffers under a boot camp even more extreme than that in Basic Straining (during this time, the Grips are watching the boot camp via the control room, while on different parts of Chris' body). But during the dance challenge, when the Gaffers dance Riverdance-style, one of the animatronic gnomes shoots a blow dart at Chef, knocking him out cold. The Gaffers then follow suite, and are whisked into a dream world, set to Incubus' "Aqueous Transmission", where they are lying on a boat that's floating down a river. When Duncan wakes up, he discovers that the animatronic gnomes are tying Chef and the Gaffers down, a la Gulliver's Travels. Soon after Duncan shoos the gnomes away, freeing the captives, but then the gnomes set Team Gidgette's swimwear ablaze, leaving them openly naked. As the castmates get ready for bed, Team Gidgette relax by the beach studio; all is set to Adema's "Let Go". As the castmates are asleep, one of Doofenshmirtz' fiends bursts into the girls' trailer and snatch Courtney and Gwen, who are then taken to the floating tower. The following morning, Beth is crying over missing her boyfriend Brady, so Lindsay tries to cheer her up, while at breakfast Chef faints upon seeing Geoff and Bridgette naked. Also, as Bridgette opens the door to the girls' trailer that same morning, she gets washed away by Beth's tears. Meanwhile, at the floating tower, Doofenshmirtz gives his captives Pulp Fiction-style torture, thereby sending out an invention he calls the Gimp-inator. The Gimp-inator, Heinz and Vanessa then start singing "Hit 'em With Sodomy". When the song finishes Agent P uses his hat to cut the net in which he's caught, then jumps out of the tower onto the film lot. At this point the castmates gear up for battle in a montage set to Adema's "Stressin' Out". In the midst of the battle, after Doofenshmirtz takes Gwen to another room for torture purposes and Perry infiltrates the tower, he destroys the Gimp-inator, frees the captives, activates the self-destruct mechanism and, with Vanessa in tow as well, jumps for the tower before it explodes, all is set to Iron Maiden's "The Fallen Angel". As for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he is arrested and $1 million are tied to a hot-air balloon, and the castmates chase the money down, eventually ending up onstage at what appears to be a Disturbed concert. As for Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna, they decide to beat each other up, that way they could trick the ticket taker into thinking that they got mugged and that their tickets were stolen, hoping to be let in (which they do). When Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna get pulled up onstage (by Duncan, Phineas, Trent and Harold, respectively), the castmates realize the concert is a Live Aid-style charity concert, so they decide to donate the prize money to poor people. Disturbed then perform "Warrior" and the castmates crowd-surf. Songs *''Total Drama Action'' theme *''Indestructible'' by Disturbed *''The Way You Like It'' by Adema *''Sadeness, Part 1'' by Enigma *''Freaking Out'' by Adema *''The Living Years, New Version'' *''My New Boyfriend'' *''Let the Sin Begin by Drowning Pool *''My Wettest Friend *''When You're Small'' *''This Time's for Real'' by Ill Niño *''Aqueous Transmission'' by Incubus *''Let Go'' by Adema *''Hit 'em With Sodomy'' *''Stressin' Out'' by Adema *''The Fallen Angel'' by Iron Maiden *''Warrior by Disturbed End Credits A montage of memorable TDA moments, set to "Warrior" (excludes Aftermath moments). Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line He sometimes sings on parts of "Warrior" Whatcha doin' Entrance to Perry's lair Through the oven as Chef shows Ferb the kitchen guidelines. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Heather's hair is shaved except for a single braid on the side of her head, similar to the lock of youth in ancient Egypt. The lock, however, is Crazy Glued to her head, and thus cannot be removed (despite numerous attempts by various different people to do so). *The music playing as Doofenshmirtz gets his massage is "Sadeness, Part 1" by Enigma. *The music playing as Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna beat each other up is Carl Orff's Carmina Burana. *It is revealed that Chef Hatchet's first name is Tyrone. *It is revealed that Lindsay is a big fan of Arch Enemy, while Heather idolizes Testament guitarist Eric Peterson. *The five albums that strongly influence Duncan's heavy-metal passion and have turned him into the metalhead he is today are Metallica's Master of Puppets, KoЯn's Follow the Leader, Iron Maiden's The Number of the Beast, Deicide's Once Upon the Cross and the self-titled debut from Slipknot. *As Heather, Lindsay and Beth run the sandcastle-building challenge from Beach Blanket Bogus, Beth is in her swimwear but for some reason Heather and Lindsay are naked. Also, Lindsay is barefoot. *The Phinedroids' sandcastle is a synagogue; the Ferbots' the Angkor Wat. *It is revealed that Heather's father is Chinese and her mother is half Vietnamese, half Cambodian. *In the guys' trailer, the standard bunk pairings are Phineas/DJ (Phineas on top, DJ on bottom), Justin/Duncan (Justin on top, Duncan on bottom), Harold/Geoff (Harold on top, Geoff on bottom) and Trent/Owen (Trent on top, Owen on bottom); Jeremy sleeps on the couch, but bunks with Harold the night Geoff relaxes by the beach studio, whereas Ferb works so hard day and night that he doesn't have time to sleep. *We know Cody, Jeremy and Vanessa are 16 years old and Candace is 15, but it is revealed that Chris is actually 37 (as opposed to 25), and that Ferb is 11, Phineas is 12, Bridgette is actually 18, Katie and Sadie are actually 19, Courtney and Gwen are actually 20, Noah and Beth are actually 21, Lindsay and Izzy are actually 22, Duncan and Owen are actually 23, Heather and Ezekiel are actually 24, Geoff is actually 25, Justin is actually 26, Trent is actually 27, LeShawna is actually 28, DJ and Tyler are actually 29, Eva is actually 31, and Harold is actually 35 (all as opposed to 16). We do not, however, know Dr. Doofenshmirtz' or Chef Hatchet's ages, but both are in their mid to late 40s. *In the girls' trailer, the standard bunk pairings are Lindsay/Beth (Lindsay on top, Beth on bottom), Gwen/Bridgette (Gwen on top, Bridgette on bottom), Izzy/LeShawna (Izzy on top, LeShawna on bottom) and Courtney/Heather (Courtney on top, Heather on bottom). Candace sleeps on the couch, but bunks with Gwen the night Bridgette relaxes by the beach studio, then when Courtney and Gwen are kidnapped, Izzy bunks with Candace (Candace on top, Izzy on bottom) while Heather bunks with LeShawna (Heather on top, LeShawna on bottom). *The animatronic gnomes often sing De Kabouterdans (from the Dutch kids' TV show Kabouter Plop), mainly the chorus. *It is revealed that Geoff and Bridgette have a 5-year-old son Mikeal (or Mikey as they sometimes call him) that they adopted from Shanghai, China, when he was 2 1/2; DJ has an 8-year-old son Myron; LeShawna has a 3-year-old daughter, A'aliyah; Harold has a 6-year-old daughter, Alice; Eva has two sons, Justice, 9, and Sammy, 7 (they do not have the same father. What happened was Eva was 4 1/2 months pregnant with Justice, she got into an altercation with the man that would become his father, and shortly have she had Justice, she met another guy and together they had Sammy, and the rest is history); and Ezekiel has a 15-month-old son, Max, who was born right when Ezekiel boarded the Boat of Losers. *It is revealed that LeShawna was in labor with A'aliyah for 3 hours; Alice's mother (someone Harold knows back home), 2 1/2 hours; Max's mother (Ezekiel's girlfriend, that he knew since his freshman year of college), 36 hours; and Myron's mother (DJ's girlfriend back home), 1 hour and 45 minutes. *It is revealed that Eva was in labor with Justice for 3 1/2 hours and Sammy, 35 minutes. *The night following the buffet meals and Trent's tearful rendition of "The Living Years", everyone bunks in the guys' trailer, and couples share bunks. The pairings are a Beth/Phineas/Lindsay threesome on top, DJ on bottom; a Gwen/Trent/Heather threesome on top, Geoff/Bridgette on bottom; Duncan/Courtney on top, Owen/Izzy on bottom and Candace/Jeremy on top, Harold/LeShawna on bottom. Justin sleeps on the couch. *"My New Boyfriend" is sung to the tune of "My Wettest Friend". *All eighteen castmates, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and even Cody and Ezekiel use the confessional camera at some point throughout the course of this episode. Whenever Candace is in the confessional, she is on her cell phone every time. When Cody is in the confessional talking about making out with Gwen, Noah is in the confessional with him. *During the battle scenes, the castmates are joined by the remaining Total Drama contestants, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Melissa, Baljeet, Buford, Django, his father Beppo, Irving, and assorted agents from the O.W.C.A. *The Team Gidgette logo is the Japanese word for aftermath (余波) on a blue background. Errors *There are some moments where Beth has her braces, even though they were removed before TDA started. *There are some moments where Heather has her normal hair; during the sandcastle challenge, for example, her hair is in a ponytail, like in Not So Happy Campers, Part 2, Not Quite Famous and If You Can't Take the Heat... *There are some moments where Heather is missing either the tiny hairs on her head, the sidelock, or both. *When Courtney and Gwen are snatched, they are in their sleepwear, but starting with the scene where they get Pulp Fiction-style torture, they are in their regular outfits. *'Lindsay's Name Goofs' **Phillip (Phineas) **Dukensburg (Doofenshmirtz) **Petey (Perry) Continuity *Phinedroids and Ferbots return (I, Brobot) *Starting at after the MM5 flashbacks, Ferb is in his chef's uniform (Chez Platypus) *During the battle scenes, Candace is in her Sherlock Holmes outfit (Elementary, My Dear Stacy) *The Phinedroids' and Ferbots' rewards for the different challenges is creating some of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas *In scenes where the castmates are in their swimwear, Candace wears the same swimsuit she wore in both De Plane! De Plane! and Atlantis, but in maroon instead of pink. *The dream sequence is similar to the scene from The Great Indoors that's set to "Set the Record Straight". *The Jeff "Swampy" Marsh lookalike appears as the ticket taker to the Disturbed concert. *There are numerous Phineas & Ferb Lemonade stands up and running, courtesy of the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving. *During the sports-challenge montage, the Grips are using the catcher mitts seen in The Chronicles of Meap *The muggers said to have stolen Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna's tickets to the Disturbed concert are the "Squirrels in My Pants" rappers. Allusions *'Total Drama Island/Action' (of course) *'Mega Man': in reference to the MM5 flashbacks; en route to Perry's lair is fashioned after the Fire Man stage from MM:DWR for Game Boy; some of the aiding O.W.C.A. agents are common Mega Man stage enemies; the way the gnomes burrow underground is fashioned after MM4 robot master Drill Man. *'Crystalis': Doofenshmirtz' floating tower﻿ is fashioned after that in the SNK RPG. *'The A-Team: '''When the android-building device works successfully, Phineas says Hannibal's catch phrase, "I love it when a plan comes together!" to Beth, Lindsay and Duncan. *Doofenshmirtz' minions are derived from the RPG board game ''Hero Quest. *''Mad ''magazine: "Hit 'em With Sodomy", which is a parody of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" from Disney's Cinderella, is derived from Mad ''magazine's Disney-fied version of ''Pulp Fiction ''(found in issue #358); Vanessa also comments on an article from issue #354. *The martial-arts brawl features elements from various tournament-fighting games, particularly ''Mortal Kombat, plus The Matrix and, when Bridgette rips a masked assassin's heart out of his chest, Dumb & Dumber. *In additon to the "Thriller" dance, the Gaffers also do the a dance similar to Riverdance (which triggers an animatronic gnome to shoot blow darts). *The masked assassins that Team Gidgette fight off resemble those from the first Mortal Kombat movie. *'Detroit Rock City: '''Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna beat each other up as a way to trick the ticket taker into thinking that they got mugged and their tickets were stolen. *The Disturbed concert is fashioned after the Smash Mouth concert from ''Rat Race. *During the Grips' sports-themed challenges, Courtney is playing a Torento Blue Jays cap (the same one she wore at the April 1, 2009 Milwaukee Brewers/Arizona Diamondbacks game at which she sang the national anthem); Lindsay and Beth are wearing Philadelphia Phillies caps (to pay homage to the February 5, 2009 Philadelphia 76ers/Indiana Pacers game at which Lindsay sang the national anthem); Trent and Justin are wearing San Diego Padres caps (to pay homage to the November 23, 2008 Indianapolis Colts/San Diego Chargers game at which Trent sang the national anthem); Owen and Izzy are wearing Florida Marlins caps. During the basketball challenge, Phineas is wearing a Washington Wizards jersey with the number 16 on it; Courtney is wearing a Torento Raptors jersey with the number 24 on it; Trent is wearing a Utah Jazz jersey with the number 9 (of course) on it; Lindsay is wearing a Sixers jersey with the number 17 on it; Justin is wearing a Memphis Grizzlies jersey with the number 42 on it; Beth is wearing a Denver Nuggets jersey with the number 34 on it; Owen is wearing a Portland Trailblazers jersey with the number 13 on it; and Izzy is wearing a Milwaukee Bucks jersey with the number 51 on it and the name "E-Scope" on the back. *Phineas wearing a Wizards jersey possibly pays homage to the September 27, 2009 Baltimore Ravens/Kansas City Chiefs game at which Candace sang the national anthem. *Geoff and Bridgette share a spaghetti noodle, a la Lady & The Tramp. *Geoff and Bridgette going about naked possibly pays homage to the fact that Grover, the Sesame Street ''Muppet alongside whom they co-hosted the Oscars in ''Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult, doesn't usually wear clothes because of the royal blue fur that covers his body (at those same Oscars, Phineas and Isabella present the Best Animated Short Film award while Django and Beppo present the Best Art Direction award). (Interestingly enough, according to Geoff, Grover is Mikael's favorite Sesame Street ''character.) *Trent's tearful rendition of "The Living Years" harkens to Kevin Kelly's tearful performance of Cold's "Gone Away" in ''Monty Python & The Holy Grail: Pathway School Talent Show Edition. *During the simulated boxing challenge, the Grips face off against assorted Punch-Out characters: Phineas fights Bald Bull; Courtney fights Masked Muscle; Trent fights Mr. Sandman; Lindsay fights Piston Honda; Justin fights Super Macho Man; Beth fights Bob Charlie; Owen fights Glass Joe; and Izzy fights Dragon Chan. (All the Punch-Out ''characters, including those who were in the NES ''Punch-Out, have the look of the Super NES Punch-Out.) *During the "Stressin' Out" montage are scenes that harken to movies like Kill Bill, Elektra, et al. Cast Main Characters *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Duncan *Lindsay *DJ *Heather *Geoff *Gwen *Owen *LeShawna *Trent *Bridgette *Beth *Justin *Harold *Izzy (aka E-Scope, Explosivo or Esquire) *Courtney *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Perry *Major Francis Monogram *Phinedroids *Ferbots *Geoffdroid *Bridgebot Disturbed *David Draiman (vocals) *Dan Donegan (guitar) *John Moyer (bass) *Mike Wengren (drums) Misc. Characters *Masked Assassins *Demons *Thugs *Interns *Animatronic Gnomes *Cody *Noah *Katie (Total Drama Contestant) *Ezekiel *Eva *Tyler *Sadie *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Adyson Sweetwater *Holly *Gretchen *Katie (Fireside Girl) *Ginger *Milly *Melissa *Baljeet *Buford van Stomm *Django Brown *Beppo Brown *Irving *Herman the hedgehog *Peter the panda *Pinky the Chihuahua *Dennis the rabbit *Unnamed cat agent *Unnamed eagle agent *Unnamed kangaroo agent *Unnamed Mettool agent *Unnamed Batton agent *Unnamed squirrel agent *Unnamed walrus agent *Unnamed owl agent *Unnamed Telly agent *Unnamed Yambow agent *Unnamed Hammer Joe agent *Unnamed Pukapully agent *Unnamed Ben K agent *Unnamed Pipi agent *Unnamed Bunby Heli agent *Unnamed Monking agent *Unnamed raccoon agent Doofenshmirtz' Army *Orcs *Goblins *Fimir *Skeletons *Mummies *Zombies *Chaos Warriors *Gargoyle *Gimp-inator Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Season 27 Category:International Crossovers